A Life Away From Clockwork
by Bookwormprincess
Summary: Set after Clockwork Prince. Different stories set in different timelines and what could happen in each character's personal life. Just like a story book collection all in one big book. Please read and review!
1. Story 1: Tessa and Jem's Outing

Tessa stood in front of her armoire, looking for something to wear. Most of her clothes had begun to tear after attempting to train in them or falling on the same uneven cobblestones on the street in front of the institute. She settled on a pink silk dress with lace on the collar and cuffs. It was simple and relatively rip-free. She slipped it over her head. Lately she was trying to do more things on her own to give Sophie as much time on her own as possible. They had become quite close friends in recent times. Tessa worked away at the buttons, using the mirror as her guide. She got to the last button and could _not_ get it to work. She felt a little sad that it was the _last _button, but she knew it wasn't a big deal.

"Sophie, could you please help me with this last button?" Tessa called into the hallway as Sophie passed by.

Sophie came in silently and buttoned the dress up. Tessa noticed that she was much quieter than usual as she put on a new pair of gloves.

"What is going on? Is something troubling you?" She asked.

"It's nothing Miss Tessa. Well... not really much..." Sophie replied. She averted Tessa's eyes, which could see through her. "Alright. It's Gideon. He's speaking so seriously of our relationship. At first I was excited, but then he began speaking of the idea of me Ascending. I know I can't ask him to give up being a Shadowhunter, yet I can't imagine becoming one myself. I do not understand why the Clave in interested in keeping marriage between Shadowhunters."

Tessa understood her completely. She loved Jem, but being under review by the council was hard on her. Their relationship was under great scrutiny by the Clave. Tessa and Sophie chatted for a moment before Charlotte called Sophie to help her with something. As Sophie slipped out, Jem slipped in. His silvery hair shimmered in the light streaming between the curtains. He looked so _healthy. _

"Good morning Tessa. How did you sleep?" Jem asked. He was dressed and it was obvious that he had plans to go somewhere.

"I slept well. And you?" Tessa asked.

"I dreamt of you. So I slept very, very well." He said. He pulled her into a soft kiss. His lips were warm and soft. His hands pressed into her back, his fingers moved in soft circles. She wanted to just kiss him forever, but reluctantly they pulled apart.

Tessa blushed. Despite the fact that they were engaged, she still flushed every time they did things like that. He reached for her hand and took it in his. Even his smallest touch still made her shiver, just accentuating the fact that she fell more in love with him each day. Jem lead her out the door to her room and kept going until they reached the front door.

"I know the review by the Clave has been stressful for you. So I've organized us an outing, with the assistance of Sophie. It comes complete with a chaperone." Jem smiled.

He led her up to the waiting carriage and helped her in. He followed her up and sat next to her. Across from them sat Henry, who was holding some sort of gadget. Tessa was surprised to see Henry away from Charlotte's side.

"Charlotte begged me to get him out of the house. He's driving her insane with all his fussing about the pregnancy. She had to bribe him with the promise that she would not interrupt his work or complain about it at all for 2 days." Jem whispered in Tessa's ear.

They rode on for a few miles, Jem telling interesting stories about many locations they passed. Tessa just listened and smiled. He rubbed her gloved hand softly. This was a perfect moment in her mind. The carriage came to a steady stop and they hopped out. They had arrive at a beautiful park, covered in roses and wildflowers. The two of them walked slowly. Henry walked behind, occasionally stopping to make a note in a tiny pad that he held.

"Look Jem. It's beautiful." Tessa said, pointing to a bush of fluorescent blue roses.

They steered towards the bush. Jem guiding her by the arm. They looked like any other couple there was.

"These are fairies' roses. They can be used as a poison. A pretty poison though, isn't it?" Jem told her. Tessa nodded. She couldn't help but think of the silver powder that Jem had to take to survive. Tessa looked away and tried not to think about it. He didn't look like a person who'd been sick a day in his life.

The couple wandered and chatted, pretending to be normal people. Not an ill Shadowhunter and a who-knows-what. After an hour, they ate a picnic lunch. Just as Tessa was about to take a bite of a roll, a tall man walked up. He had large runes all over his dark body and black hair with grey streaks.

"Oh, you must be James Carstairs and Tessa Grey. Congratulations on being allowed to marry. The Clave just made their decision this morning, didn't they?" He said.

He was obviously a Shadowhunter, but neither of the two knew him.

"What, Sir?" Jem asked.

"Had you not heard? They passed their decision to let the two of you be wed. I apologize if I ruined the surprise." He trailed off.

They said their good-byes and ran back to the Institute as quickly as they could, not bothering to pack up the rest of their food. When they arrived, Charlotte was already waiting outside.

"Have you two heard the news?" she asked.

"We just did." Jem said, holding Tessa's hand.

"I'm thinking June." Will said, coming around the corner. There was a terribly fake smile pasted on his face. "What about you two?"


	2. Story 2: The Will and Tessa Incident

**A/N: Just keep in mind that each is a different timeline, so things will be contradictory. Hopefully this is better than the last chapter. Feel free to review with any requests for stories. (P.s. The italics are Will's thoughts.)**

The garden was quiet. Tessa Grey stood at one end, studying a flower in her hands. Her gloves were stained a light blue color from the plant's waxy petals. Will Herondale walked up behind her and stood there for a moment. He studied her just like she was a flower. Her beautiful hair was set up high and her dress was a soft yellow. He attempted in vain to shake her out of his mind. Instead, he moved closer and grabbed the flower and took it in his hand.

"William! You frightened me! Oh, put that rose down. You'll get poisoned if you don't." Tessa nearly shouted as he snuck up behind her.

Will smirked. He tossed the rose to the side and wiped his stained fingertips on his shirt. He didn't care that she called him William. For the past few days, he found himself doing anything so that she would talk to him.

"Sorry Tess." He said.

Tessa first scowled at him, then it became a smile. His heart leaped. _She is the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid eyes on. _He knew she didn't like him calling her Tess anymore, but he couldn't help thinking about a time that she would have. Tessa smoothed her dress and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm going to the library. I may never reach my destination with you in the way." Tessa stated.

"I must accompany you then. It is not proper for you to be walking this late, all alone." Will said. _Please work. PLEASE WORK._

"It's only four o'clock. It isn't even dark out." She retorted.

Tessa shook her head. A piece of hair fell loose into her face. Will wanted to move it, just to touch her. _But I can't touch her... _She began walking past him. Will followed on her heels. He watched her walk slowly. She walked so confidently. _Perfectly. _

They reached the library. The books that lined the walls were his lifeline since he was merely a child. Now, when he saw Tessa enjoying them, he felt just as connected. The books were the connection point for the two of them. The only thing they ever seemed to be able to really talk about. He watched her browse the newest and shelf that Cyril had built special for Tessa. It was filled to the brim with novels that she had received for her birthday. The strong, solid wood matched her hair perfectly, but he knew that he and Jem were the only ones that noticed. _If that._ She grabbed for a book on a highest shelf and the unit toppled onto her. Tessa let out a small yelp. Will sprung into action. All of the books flew out and covered the floor. Will lifted the shelf with only a small struggle. His heart was pounding. _What if she's seriously hurt? _Her head was adorned with a huge gash. Blood flowed out, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Wha-at happened? A-are you alright?" She whispered. _Am I alright?_

"I am fine. The real question is, are you?" Will answered.

"I-I think so. Everything is so... fuzzy." Tessa nodded softly.

It was obviously not fine. Will reached for her hand. For the first time in months, she didn't look away from him or push him away. Her small hand gripped his. She didn't even flinch. Her eyes fluttered closed. _Oh God! _Will called for Charlotte. There was not response. He scooted over and sat with Tessa, her bloody head on his chest. He tried to keep her sitting upright. He continued to holler for anyone. _I can't leave her. _Sophie finally rushed up.

"Master William! What have you done?" She yelled. He realized what it must look like. His shirt was covered in blood and blue rose poison.

"Nothing! A bookshelf fell on her. We need to do something. And I **_can't _**leave her!" Will answered.

Sophie nodded. She leaned down to check Tessa's pulse.

"She's still alive. She probably has a concussion. That's a lot of blood though..." Sophie said.

He moved Tessa into her room. He was beside himself when Sophie made him leave the room. She had said that it would only be for a few minutes while she dressed Tessa. He paced in front of her door. _Where is Jem? _It suddenly angered him. _Why is he not here right now? _Will rushed to Jem's bedroom. Jem wasn't there. There was no sign of him anywhere. His box was gone, the one with his medicine in it. So was his violin. _What?_

"I'm done." Sophie said at the door.

Will dashed back. He couldn't imagine her not waking up. She was strong. When he saw her his mind was swimming. He stood next to her and her eyes opened slowly. Tessa had a thick, white bandage wrapped around her head. She sat up carefully. There was obviously a little pain in her eyes.

"Hello Will." She said weakly. _Will..._

He stepped closer to her. He was happy that she was awake.

"Hello Tess. How are you feeling?" Will said, trying to keep his voice even.

"I am okay. I'm just a little dizzy." Tessa answered.

_She needs her rest. I still don't want to leave her here. _

"I guess that I should leave you to your rest." Will said. He turned to walk away. He had to hide his face. She couldn't see him so sad to go.

"No!" Tessa said. "I mean... I don't really want to be alone."

"And who wouldn't want my company?" Will added.

Will was elated. His smile grew wide. He jumped playfully onto the edge of her bed. She let out a small laugh. He moved a bit closer. He touched her face, running the thick bandage underneath his fingers. Her arms lifted up to move his hair out of his eyes.

"I missed you Will." Tessa smiled.


End file.
